


Recruited

by Josh89, Lord_Adrian_Richter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Crossover, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Phil Coulson/Audrey Nathan, Minor Thor Odinson/Jane Foster, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adrian_Richter/pseuds/Lord_Adrian_Richter
Summary: The last thing Clark expected when he heard footsteps approaching the farmhouse was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D recruiting him to help battle a new threat in New York. But somehow, that's exactly what happened.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent & Thor, Natasha Romanoff & Clint Barton, Phil Coulson & Thor, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Adrian_Richter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adrian_Richter/gifts).



> This is the first instalment of a multiverse series called the Smoothieverse, blending multiple fandoms and canons. "Though there are many franchises and fandoms taking place in this shared multiverse, many will only be mentioned in passing as world-building, others will never be mentioned outside of their own stories. It's all part of one universe, but it's not all connected" - The series creator.
> 
> For more information, including a detailed timeline of the universe and a list of characters involved, join the Discord server! (discord.gg/2qt49aX)

_"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a Human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead, and our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his, the universe will be yours. And the humans, what can they do, but burn?"_

* * *

The sound of gravel crunching under leather shoes echoed through the air as the man in the black jacket stepped calmly out of the car, surveying the farm in front of him. "So this is the Kent farm.”

He glanced down at the tablet in his hand one last time before heading for the entrance, though the door was opened by a younger man in a pair of dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt, and a blue jacket before he could reach it. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Agent Phil Coulson. I’m from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division…. S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I guess someone must have really wanted your organization’s initials to spell ‘Shield’,” the younger man muttered.

Agent Coulson allowed himself a slight chuckle. “Yeah. We get that a lot.”

“Do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something important,” he queried, holding up the tablet in his hand.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

There was another voice from where Clark stood at the entrance to the farmhouse and he was quickly joined by an older brown-haired woman, who Coulson recognized immediately from the briefing Director Fury had given him. “Did you say you were from SHIELD?” the woman asked.

Coulson nodded. “Yes. I am sorry to barge in unannounced like this, Senator Kent. But Director Fury wouldn’t have sent me unless he was sure it was important.”

The Senator nodded, pausing for a couple of seconds to take in what the agent had said before turning to go back into the house. “Well, you had best come in then. It sounds like we have a lot to talk about. Coffee?”

“Please.”

Following the Senator and the younger man inside, Coulson took a seat at the table indicated by the older woman and looked around the farmhouse thoughtfully as the three of them waited. “So. What’s SHIELD, exactly?” Clark queried.

Coulson placed the tablet on the table in front of him, taking a couple of seconds to consider his response before he spoke again. “Like I said. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Technically we’re part of the government, but our focus is… vastly different… to the kind of things that agencies like the NSA, CIA, and the FBI tend to investigate. Our focus is on more otherworldly threats.”

He quickly turned the tablet on and unlocked it, allowing various images to fill the screen. Quickly tapping in a sequence of numbers, three holographic displays materialized in front of them, each of them displaying information about recent superhero activity. As he passed the tablet to Clark, who took it and started intently examining the information on the screen, the kettle clicked softly. The smell of coffee soon filled the air, and Coulson had just accepted a cup from the Senator and was about to take a sip when a soft creak on the stairs made him stop. Slowly setting the cup down, his hand automatically went to his holstered weapon, though the Senator’s next words stopped him. “It’s alright, Agent Coulson. She knows about Clark.”

Though he looked unsure, the Senator’s words caused him to nod, taking his hand away from the weapon. “Yes, Senator.”

The sound of footsteps drew closer, and a sleepy-looking blonde-haired girl walked in, giving the Senator a warm smile, and shooting a confused look in Coulson’s direction before sitting down next to Clark. “Morning, Mrs. Kent.”

“Morning, Chloe. Did you sleep well?”

The girl nodded, any attempt at a verbal reply muffled by her hand as she stifled a yawn. Coulson fought the urge to smile. From what little briefing he’d been given on Clark’s friends and family (he hadn’t really been given much information, just enough to know basic descriptions and names) he knew the girl that had just joined them had to be Chloe Sullivan, the young hero’s best friend. Not phased by the lack of response, the older woman smiled. “Coffee, Chloe?”

“Yes please.”

There was a surprisingly companionable silence as the three of them drank, and after a few minutes Chloe was the first to set down her cup. Clearly more awake and alert than she had been, she looked over Clark’s shoulder at the information on the tablet. Raising an eyebrow, she turned towards Coulson and the Senator. “So… what’s going on?”

Agent Coulson glanced quickly at Martha Kent, who gave him a quick nod. “I’m Phil Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was just talking to the Senator and Clark. There's something going on. We're not sure exactly what, but we know it's both very big, and very bad. We need all the help that we can get to stop it. Oh, and there's a Norse trickster god involved.”

Finally looking up from the tablet, Clark nodded. “I’m in.”

Coulson nodded, grabbing his jacket from where he had slung it over the back of his chair. “Good. I’ll fill you in on the rest of the plan on the jet. We need to get going right away.”

“I’m going with you.”

Coulson turned to look at the blonde girl. “No. It’s too risky.”

Chloe moved closer to him, looking him straight in the eyes. When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly calm given the situation. “Look, Agent whoever-you-are. No-one knows Clark better than me. I know his strengths and weaknesses, and I’m going to be in constant contact with him no matter whether I come with you or not. I’m going to be constantly in his ear. So since that’s the case, then the most logical thing for you to do is to take me along as well.”

Coulson shot the Senator a glance, noticing that she was barely suppressing a laugh, and sighed. “Fine. You both have ten minutes to gather anything you want to take with you. I’ll meet you by the car when you’re done.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So tell us more about this Norse trickster god”.

Coulson turned his head towards the jet’s pilot, making sure that the other man was intently focused on the sky ahead of them, before speaking. “Do you remember the footage I showed you about the battle in Puente Antiguo?”

The two others looked at each other in thought. “That was when that robot appeared and started destroying that desert town in an attempt to kill the guy with the hammer and electric powers, right?” Chloe asked.

Nodding, Coulson pulled the tablet from his jacket and unlocked it, quickly bringing up the same three displays they’d seen earlier. He gestured to the one showing the blonde-haired man with electrical powers that they’d noticed earlier on. “That’s Thor. He was on our side during the battle. Honestly, we wouldn’t have been able to win without him”.

Quickly shutting down the displays and closing the tablet, he tucked it safely away again. “The trickster god we’re dealing with is Loki, Thor’s brother. Just a couple of days ago, he attacked a secret SHIELD base and managed to brainwash or kill several of our agents, including one of our best snipers, before escaping with an extremely powerful alien artifact called the Tesseract. We don’t know quite what he’s doing with it yet, but what we do know is that we need to find him and stop whatever he’s doing before it gets too bad”.

“And how do we do that, exactly?”

“The Tesseract constantly emits small amounts of gamma radiation. We’re bringing in an expert to track it down. Someone who’s extremely knowledgeable in the field…”

Clark and Chloe glanced over at the tablet’s displays again, this time particularly noticing the display that showed the rampaging green giant. Exchanging looks, Clark knew that his best friend had the meaning of Coulson’s words figured out. “You mean Dr. Banner, right?”

Coulson nodded. “Yes. We have agents en-route to his last known location to recruit him even as we speak.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? The man may be a genius, but Hulk is incredibly dangerous” Clark asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m sure. No-one knows gamma radiation more than Dr. Banner”.

Conversation done, the three of them fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken only when Chloe spoke. “So, Agent Coulson. What’s the plan?”

“There’s a car waiting for us at LaGuardia Airport in New York. We’re going to head into the city, to Stark Tower. Director Fury wants us to bring Stark in on this, ASAP. Plus there’s a certain soldier you may have heard of that we need to pick up as well…”

-LaGuardia Airport-

The trio stepped off the Quinjet and onto the tarmac of the airport runway, footsteps echoing off of the ground as Coulson led the way through the airport to a black Audi Q7 sitting in the carpark. “This car has some special features I’ll talk about soon. Get in”.

After they had done so, Coulson started the car, the three talking amicably as they drove through the city towards their destination.

-Stark Tower-

Once they were in the elevator inside Stark Tower, Coulson pulled his phone from his pocket and keyed in a number before hitting the dial button. Nothing happened, causing him to sigh in quiet frustration, before punching a couple of other buttons and giving a small smile. “Let’s try this then”.

He dialled the number again, and soon the face of Tony Stark appeared on the screen. “Mr. Stark. We need to talk”.

“You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message”.

They could hear muffled laughter from someone else in the room. “This is urgent” Coulson replied simply.

“Then leave it urgently”.

Immediately after those words had been said, their elevator slid to a stop, the doors opening to reveal a large living room suite, with a couple near the couch, both heads turned in their direction. Recognizing them immediately, Chloe’s mouth dropped open and her hand flew to her mouth, causing Clark to chuckle slightly. “Security breach! It’s on you”

“Mr. Stark”.

The woman, who Clark recognized now as Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts, smiled at Agent Coulson, and got to her feet. “Phil! Come in”

Tony Stark looked confused. “Phil?”

“We can’t stay”

Stark stood as well, following his girlfriend around the couch. “Uh… His first name is Agent”.

Pepper’s smile was almost contagious. “Come on in! We’re celebrating”

“Which is why they can’t stay”.

It was clear Tony’s smile was forced. Clark didn’t need superpowers to see that. Phil pulled the tablet from his jacket, holding it out to the genius. “We need you to look this over. As soon as possible”.

“I don’t like being handed things”.

Miss Potts smiled slightly, holding out her glass of champagne to Agent Coulson. “That’s fine because I love to be handed things. So let’s trade”.

She took the tablet from him, handing him her glass of champagne in exchange, then traded the tablet for the glass Tony was holding, leaving both men very confused (and in Stark’s case, mildly annoyed). “Thank you”.

Tony sighed. “Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday”.

“This isn’t a consultation”.

“Is this about the Avengers?” Pepper queried.

At Coulson’s surprised look, she hastily backpedalled. “Which I… I know nothing about”.

Tony exhaled loudly and turned to walk away, opening the tablet as he did so. “The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn’t even qualify”.

“I didn’t know that either”.

Both Chloe and Clark had to suppress their laughter at Pepper’s comment, and Coulson fought to keep a straight face but couldn’t help smiling slightly. Tony turned back towards them slightly, walking backwards as he reached the center of the room. “Yeah; apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others”.

Pepper nodded. “That, I did know”.

“This isn’t about personality profiles anymore”.

“Whatever”.

As Tony unlocked the tablet and began examining the information intently, the blonde woman finally registered the presence of Clark and Chloe. “Sorry, I didn’t see you both there. I’m Pepper Potts, Tony Stark’s girlfriend and the CEO of Stark Industries. And you are?”

Coulson smiled, gesturing at the two. “Pepper, I’d like you to meet Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan, from Smallville”.

Miss Potts blinked in surprise. “Kent. Like the Senator?”

“The exact same. Clark here is the Senator’s son”.

The four talked quietly for a few minutes before Tony’s voice interrupted them. “Miss Potts. Got a sec?”

Excusing herself, Pepper joined the billionaire on the other side of the room. Though they were a good distance away, Clark could still hear their voices like they were standing right next to him. “I thought we were having a moment”.

“I was having 12% of a moment. This seems serious, Phil’s pretty shaken”.

“How did you notice? Why is he Phil?”

Instead of answering, the woman changed the subject. “What is all of this?”

“This is, uh…”

As Tony spread his arms, several holographic displays leapt into existence. “This”.

As they were talking, Tony stopped suddenly, walking back over to the door where Coulson, Clark, and Chloe were standing. “Did you say Kent? As in Martha Kent, the Senator for Kansas?”

Coulson nodded. “The very same, Mr. Stark. Clark here is the son of Senator Kent. And the girl is Chloe Sullivan, his best friend. Chloe, Clark, this is Mr. Tony Stark”.

Tony studied Clark intently. “So you’re Luthor’s friend. Atticus, right?”

Hearing the nickname from someone other than Lex stung Clark slightly, but he forced himself to nod. “That’s me”.

Stark nodded thoughtfully. They were joined by Pepper a minute later, who gave the billionaire a kiss on the cheek as she reached them. “I’m going to take the jet to DC tonight. You have homework. A lot of homework”.

Clark drowned out the rest of their conversation until Tony returned to the other side of the room, and Pepper smiled hopefully at Coulson. “So any chance you’re driving by LaGuardia?”

“I can drop you. We do have one more stop we need to make first though”.

“Fine by me”.

-Steve Roger’s apartment-

Coulson brought the car to the stop just outside the apartment, just in front of a blonde-haired man wearing a simple buttoned shirt and a pair of brown pants with a brown jacket. Pepper looked thoughtfully at him from where she sat in the front passenger seat. “Phil, is that…”

The SHIELD agent nodded. “The living legend himself. Captain Steven Rogers. Captain America”.

“I bet you’re freaking out internally right now, right?”

“Yup. Excuse me for a minute”.

Coulson got out of the car, approaching the former soldier. “Captain Rogers? I’m Agent Phil Coulson, from SHIELD. Director Nick Fury sent me. I was told to bring you to headquarters as soon as possible”.

“A pleasure to meet you, Agent Coulson. Do you mind if I call you Phil?”

“Please”.

Opening the car door for Captain Rogers, Agent Coulson thought quickly. “Hmm…”

“I’ll take the back seat” the Captain volunteered.

“Kind of you, but that won’t be necessary. Clark, do you see the small red button next to your seat?”

The younger man glanced at the wall of the car, noticing a button that looked exactly like the description he’d just been given. “I see it”.

“Press it, if you wouldn’t mind”.

Doing as he had been asked, Clark gave the button a quick press. Immediately, the chairs he and Chloe were sitting on slid back, turning 90° and resting against the wall. Coulson smiled slightly. “Told you the SHIELD model car had some neat features”.

Steve climbed into the car and was soon sitting in what had previously been the back row of seats. “Allow me to introduce you to everyone. Captain Rogers, meet Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, and Pepper Potts. Clark, Chloe, Miss Potts… This is Captain Steve Rogers”.

Steve smiled politely, aware that both Chloe and Clark had fallen into a stunned silence at the fact he was actually sitting there, but content to let them become used to his presence before involving them in conversation. “Nice to meet you all”.

“Clark here is the son of Martha Kent, the Senator for Kansas, and Miss Sullivan is his closest friend who practically forced me to bring her along. And Miss Potts here is the CEO of Stark Industries and the girlfriend of Tony Stark. She’s not involved in the mission, though. We’re just giving her a lift to the airport”.

Coulson’s words broke the silence in the back, making both Clark and Chloe chuckle. Clark nodded to Steve, holding out his hand to the blonde-haired man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you”.


End file.
